This invention relates generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5-(substituted thiomethyl)-3-phenyl-3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-methylisoxazolidine derivatives which are useful as antifungal agents.